The Life After the Tour
by AusllyForeverTogether
Summary: This is what happens after the tour. Ally has a secret she's been hiding. And Austin still has feelings for Ally, but doesn't know if Ally has feelings for him. And will one of Austin's ex's get in their way ?Find out in "The Life After The Tour"!
1. Coming Home

**Ally P.O.V**

As I cleaned the tuba again(Dez often puts his sandwiches in there), I wondered where Austin, Trish and Dez where at the Moment. They had went on a 94 day tour and they were supposed to come back earlier today. They said that they would visit me at the store at 12:00. But as I looked at the clock on the wall, I noticed that it was 1:30. Where could they be?

I quickly finished cleaning so I could go and find them.

"Dad, I'm going to see where Austin, Trish and Dez are!", I shouted into the practice room.

"Ok, just be back before 6"

As I left the store ( I worked at my dad's store, Sonic Boom) I count find them anywhere.

"BOOO!" , some one had snuck up behind me!

"AHHHHHHHHH, Who are you and what do you want", not even bothering to look around.

"I want you to look around and see who it is"

I turned around and saw the three people I were looing for. Austin, Trish and Dez!

"Guys, I missed you soo much!,any way how was tour"

"Great, and when are we going to hear your record!", They all replied.

I led them to an empty booth near mini's. I took out my Ipad and got it ready to show them. But as it was getting ready, I got an email from Starr Records. While Austin and the rest of the gang was gone, I did so well with my old record group that Jimmy wanted to get me as his new recording artist. Of course I accepted but that meant that I couldn't tell the rest of Team Austin Just yet. Jimmy wanted to surprise them.

I quickly read the email, and it said to bring Team Austin to the Starr Records recording studio. Jimmy wanted to surprise them now.

"Hey guys, before I show you this, can I take you somewhere first?", I asked

"Sure, but where"

"I cant tell you, and you guys have to out on these blindfolds". handing out blindfolds.

"Ok", they replied

**The next chapter will be when they go to the studio.**

**Please review, ideas and comment really help me write!**


	2. Ally's Secret

**Unfortunately I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

**Ally P.O.V**

As we entered the parking lot of Starr Records, I noticed Jimmy out side. The rest of Team Austin were blindfolded so they didn't know where they were. I got out of the car and went over to Jimmy.

"Hey what's up", I said," I've got the rest of the group in the car."

"Good, now lets lead them to the recording studio. You can keep them blindfolded for now.", he replied.

I went to the car and told them to get out. With Jimmy's help we got the rest of them into the studio, and into some seats.

"Guys, you can take off your blindfolds"

They took them of, and then I started singing one of the songs on my new record.

Hey hey Uh-huh

Hey hey Uh-huh

Hey hey

Yeah I'm finally me

I've never felt this before

I'm not afraid anymore

Been writing words on a page

'Cause I got so much to say

And now I'm taking the stage Woah

I'm getting ready to fly

I know it's my time to shine

Don't care if I'll make mistakes

I'll do whatever it takes

'Cause I got so much to say Woah

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I'm finally me

I'm stepping out of my shell

Feels good just being myself

Not scared to show what's inside

I'll put it all on the line

'Cause I got nothing to hide Woah

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see,  
I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey,

yeah I'm finally me  
Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I've got quirks but they work

I've learned to love those things,

yeah You don't have to be anyone but you

So let me hear you sing

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey,

yeah I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey,

yeah I'm finally me

**Austin P.O.V**

Wow. That's all I can say.

It's like she got better and better when we were gone. I remember her singing this at Kira's Concert, and this song got better. I looked around the room and saw that Dez and Trish had their mouths wide open. But I also notices Jimmy in the corner laughing at our expressions. Wait, what's he doing here.

"Hey Jimmy what are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to work with your new singer", I said. Jimmy had told me like an hour ago that he was working with a new client.

"Well, shes standing right in front of you", he replies.

"Wait, do you mean that Ally's your new recording artist?!"", Me, trish and Dez scream.

"Yep!"

I look at Ally and she's standing there laughing at our faces.

"Surprise, Surprise!", She yells.

"wait, Jimmy can me and Ally do a duet together?", I ask

"Yep, and I have you guys planned to make a record together. Oh, and while you guys were gone, I made sure that Trish is nominated Manager of the Year, and Dez, you not only get to video tape the music videos, you are also the official videographers for any of the Austin and Ally songs.

"YEAH!", me, Trish and Dez scream for like the 3rd time together.

* * *

**In the next Chapter Austin's going to fall for Ally again**

**The song is "finally me" by Ally/Laura**

**Review please. You can send me ideas and I can see if I can put them in the story:)**


	3. Will you be my girlfriend?

**I still don't own Austin and Ally but I wish I did**

**Only 13 more days until the premier of Season 3**

* * *

** A Week Later**

**Austin P.O.V**

I cant believe I get to work with Ally. We were in my Mercedes at the moment, and were driving to the recording studio. Me and Ally had already decided which song we were going to sing together. Jimmy said we needed 7 songs so we chose:

"Finally Me"

"I Think About you"

"Better Together"

"Better than This"

"Face 2 Face"

"Break Down the Walls"

and

"The way that you do"

All these song had already been written by us, but we changed them so that they were a duo. Anyway they sounded better when 2 people were singing them.

I looked to the right of me, to the passenger seat. Ally was sitting there sleeping. She looked so peaceful, and beautiful. Wait beautiful? Well, she was pretty and she was also one of the most amazing people in the world.

I remembered the card I left for her before I left for tour. I still remember that I said that I loved her and I hoped we could go out again(**Read my other story, Inside the card. It gives you a good idea on what he said). **I still haven't lost those feelings. I wonder if she kept that card. I look over at her again and noticed something sticking out of her book. I picked it up and took out what was sticking out of the book. It was the card I gave her! She kept it!

I put the card back in the book and placed the book back on her lap. I really want to ask Ally out but I don't know what she will say. Would she say yes? Would she say no? What happens if it ends up like last time?

I decided to ask her out, but only when the time is right.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

**Ally P.O.V**

"Ok, so I looked over the list and decided that these would be the perfect songs. If you want we can start recording right now.", Jimmy told us.

"What do you think Austin?", I ask

"Ok, lets get started ", he says.

We step into the recording booth and get ready to sing "Finally me"

**Bold-Ally/**Non-bold-Austin/_Italics-Both_

Hey hey Uh-huh

Hey hey Uh-huh

Hey hey

Yeah I'm finally me

**I've never felt this before**

**I'm not afraid anymore**

**Been writing words on a page**

**'Cause I got so much to say**

**And now I'm taking the stage Woah**

I'm getting ready to fly

I know it's my time to shine

Don't care if I'll make mistakes

I'll do whatever it takes

'Cause I got so much to say Woah

_I'm finally me_

_Got everything I need_

_What you get is what you see,_

_I, I, I'm finally me_

_And I've never felt so free_

_There's no one else that I'm trying to be_

_I'm finally me_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey, yeah_

_I'm finally me_

**I'm stepping out of my shell**

**Feels good just being myself**

**Not scared to show what's inside**

**I'll put it all on the line**

**'Cause I got nothing to hide Woah**

_I'm finally me_

_Got everything I need_

_What you get is what you see, I, I, I'm finally me_

_And I've never felt so free_

_There's no one else that I'm trying to be_

_I'm finally me_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey,_

_yeah I'm finally me _

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey, yeah_

**I've got quirks but they work**

**I've learned to love those things,**

**yeah You don't have to be anyone but you**

**So let me hear you sing**

_I'm finally me_

_Got everything I need_

_What you get is what you see,_

_I, I, I'm finally me_

_And I've never felt so free_

_There's no one else that I'm trying to be_

_I'm finally me_

**Hey hey uh-huh**

**Hey hey uh-huh**

**Hey hey,**

**yeah I'm finally me**

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey,

_yeah I'm finally me_

* * *

**Austin P.O.V**

Ok, I think it's time that I ask her out. I mean its the perfect time to. Oh well, here I go,

"Good Job Ally!", I tell her

"You too!"

"Um, any way I have a question.", I say

"What is it, you know you can ask me anything.", she says.

"Willyougooutwithmeandbemygirlfriend?",I say really fast.

"What, can you say that again, but calm down a little?", She asks

"Will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?", I say slower.

* * *

**Sorry I left you on a cliff hanger. **

**I will update If you review**

**Please review**


	4. Girlfriends &Dates

**Thanks for the reviews. I loved them**

* * *

**Last time on Life After Tour:**

_"Will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?", I say slower._

* * *

**Ally P.O.V **

OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S ASKING ME TO BE HIS GIRLFREIND! WHAT DO I SAY? WHAT DO I DO?!

**Austin P.O.V**

She's freaking out. I can tell. She probably doesn't want to go out with me.

"It's alright if you don't want to Ally. I was just wondering if you did", I said and then turned around and started walking.

"Austin wait!", Ally said behind me.

I turned around and then felt a pair of lips on my own. I start to kiss back.

After like a minute , she pulls away.

"Does that answer your question?", she asks.

"Does that mean your my girlfriend?"

"Yes idiot", she says and then kisses me again.

* * *

**Austin P.O.V**

I still cant believe that Ally is my girlfriend again. She's so kind and caring.

Any way I was taking her to this new Italian restaurant called Vivace. They were supposed to be really good.

I looked through my closet for something nice to wear. I had Dez trying to help me, but as you know Dez, you know that he wears the craziest things on the face of this planet.

"Come on Austin, just wear this polka dot shirt with these suspenders!, Dez says.

See what I mean, Crazy right.

I decide on a white dress shirt with dress pants and a blue tie. Of course Dez was upset, but he'll get over it eventually.

I had to pick up Ally at 7 and it's already 6:30. I better get going. I take Dez with me because I have to drop him off.

When I reached Ally's house, I parked my car in the driveway. I got out and rang the doorbell. I had a rose in my hand, I had picked it up on they way there.

Trish opens the door.

"Hey Austin. Ally will be down in like 30 seconds. Oh and if you hurt her, remember that I am a black belt in karate, and I am not afraid to do Karate on you.", she say.

"Um, Ok?", I say.

Right then Ally comes to the doorway. She is wearing this cream colored dress with a blue bow in the middle. She has a pair of blue flats on and she looks absolutely stunning.

"Hey Ally. You look gorgeous", handing her the rose.

"Thanks Austin, you look nice too"

" Come on lets get going.", I say.

"Have her back by 11" shouts from the kitchen.

"Ok", I yell back.

When we get to the restaurant, I go up and tell the head waiter that we have a reservation.

"Moon, a party of 2"

"Ok, just follow me", he replies.

He leads me and Ally to a table and hands us menus.

After looking over the menu me and Ally both order a spaghetti to share. It was delicious.

When we were waiting our dessert to come, I noticed someone familiar walk in through the door. Ignoring that they were here I kept on talking to Ally. But then she approached us.

"Hey Guys", It was Kira.

**Please Review**


	5. Kira!

**Austin P.O.V**

"Hey Kira", I say

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and eat with me instead of Dorkson here", she asks

"Um, Kira I'm sorry but I am kind of on a date with my girlfriend here. And please don't call her Dorkson. Her name is Ally. Ally _Dawson."_

"Oh, I didn't know that you guys were dating. Oh well see you later Austy."

"Don't call me Austy, It's Austin and Bye", I say.

I cant believe she tried to flirt with me like that. And I especially hate how she treated Ally. Ally is the sweetest girlfriend in the entire world, and also the smartest.

**Ally P.O.V**

I cant believe she tried to flirt with him like that! Oh, that girl better watch out. I'm Watching her

* * *

**Ally P.O.V**

It was couple of days after Austin took me out. He was the best boyfriend ever!

I was on my way to the Recording studio. We were going to record "I think about You". Austin was going to pick up Trish and Dez before he came to the studio

I walk into the studio and can you guess who is the first person I see? If you guessed Kira, your right.

"Hey kira"

"Hey Ally. Where's Austy?", she asks

"Um, he's coming and please don't call him Austy. He's **MY **Boyfriend"

"Well not for long. Stay away from him"

Just then the rest of Team Austin walks in.

"Oh hey Kira,Um can you go find you dad for me ?, Austin Asks

"Sure!,", she replies.

As she walks out the door she sends me a death glare

"Did she talk to you?," Austin Asks

"Yeah", and then I tell him what happened.

"Whats her problem? I got over her like a year ago"

"Yeah I know oh well here comes Jimmy", I say

Just at that moment Jimmy walks in. He tells us to go inside the recording booth and get ready to start singing. We start singing I Think About You:

**Bold-Ally/**Normal- Austin/_Italics-Together_

**Last summer we met **  
**We started as friends **  
**I can't tell you how it all happened**

Then autumn it came  
We were never the same  
Those nights everything felt like magic

**And I wonder if you miss me too **  
**If you don't here's the one thing **  
**That I wish you knew **

_I think about you every morning _  
_When I open my eyes _  
_I think about you every evening _  
_When I turn out the lights _  
_I think about you every moment _  
_Every day of my life _

You're on my mind  
All the time  
It's true

**How long til' I stop pretending **  
**What we have is never ending **

**Oh **

**Ohhh **

If all we are is just a moment  
Don't forget me  
'Cause I won't and  
I can't help myself

**I think about you **

**Uhhmm **

**I Think About You **

**Ohhh **

_I think about you every morning _  
_When I open my eyes _  
_I think about you every evening _  
_When I turn out the lights _  
_I think about you every moment _  
_Every day of my life _

You're on my mind  
All the time  
It's true

_I think about you _

You you **you you**

"Great Job guys!", Jimmy says,"Lets wrap up and I'll see you back tomorrow!"

We get ready to go, and then Kira comes in again.

"Hey Austy", she says

I quickly step in front of Austin .

"Kira, Austin's my boyfriend so please stop flirting with and His name is Austin"

Kira looks and then sends a deth glare that I know the meaning of. And then she leaves

That glare says one thing, "_I will get Austin from you. Watch your back"_

* * *

**Thanks tot he people who have read this far**

**Please Rate and Review**

**You can review me on stuff you want in this story. I will see if I can include them**


	6. Break Up's and get back together's

**Thanks to the people who reviewed**

**I have made up a competition between storywriters. It is called "Ideas". Look it up and see if you want to compete! The best idea will get a role in this story!**

* * *

**Austin P.O.V**

I was on my way to see Ally. I was going to ask her to come on a date with me today.

As soon as I walk into Sonic Boom, guess who I find?

Kira

What is she doing here? I thought she didn't like Ally.

"Hey Kira, what you doing here?" I ask her

"Oh, I was waiting for you. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" she says

"Kira Starr, when will you realize that I am no longer into you? Ally is my girlfriend and I will never go out with you again. Now please leave." I say

"Ah really. Well I thought I saw her kissing Dallas Earlier. ", she says

"Ally would never cheat on me Kira! Stop trying to trick me into falling in love with you! It's not working!" I say

"Really, you don't believe me? Well here's a video to prove it!", pulling out her IPad

As I look at the video playing, I see Ally and Dallas Kissing. I started getting really angry.

"Now do you see what I mean? She got over you", Kira says, "But you can always be with me"

And then she kisses me. I try to pull her off, but she is strong.

Right at that moment Ally walks into the room.

**Ally P.O.V'**

I walk into Sonic Boom. And then first thing I see? Austin sucking Kira's face off.

"Austin!" I scream and then break down into tears. I start to walk out of the room.

"Ally, wait", he shouts

"Well see you later Austin", Kira says and then leaves.

I turn to face Austin.

"How could you do this to me?" I shout

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! And you're the one that was making out with Dallas!" I shout back

I hear a sound behind me. I turn around and see Kira's IPad with a video of me and Dallas kissing 2 years ago.

"See what I mean!" Austin shouts

"Austin did you even think that Dallas Moved to Texas** (See what I did there :)** a year Ago! I can't believe you would think I cheated on you! And I can't believe you were making out with Kira!"

I turn around and leave and on the way out I say, "Good bye Austin"

* * *

**Austin P.O.V**

I can't believe I messed up on Ally like that! I was so angry that I didn't realize that Dallas left. I feel like this is one of Kira's plans. But what am I supposed to do about Ally. She is super mad at me at the moment.

**Ally P.O.V**

I can't believe that Austin was cheating on me behind my back! And how dare he accuse me of kissing Dallas and Cheating on him. I dumped Dallas almost a year and a half ago and he moved away a year ago.

I pick up my cell phone and text Trish what happened. After about 10 minutes, I tell her I have to go and fall asleep and my bed even though it's like 3 O'clock.

* * *

**Austin P.O.V**

I was sitting on a table in Mini's when Trish comes up to me. She slaps me across the face hard.

"Hey what was that for", I ask

"For hurting my best friend." she replies

"I forgot that Dallas moved. Kira was just making me so angry. And I didn't kiss Kira. She kissed me and kept me there until Ally came in. I have a feeling that Kira was purposely trying to get Ally to break up with me", I say

"I want to believe you but I can't. I care about Ally's happiness too much and she doesn't seem very forgiving at the moment. I recommend you go fix what you did before it gets worse", she says and then leaves.

Later I go and walk to Ally's house. I stop before I ring the bell and breathe in and out twice. Then I ring the doorbell

Ally comes and opens the door. When she sees it's me, she tries to shut the door right away. But I stick my foot in there before she can.

"Ally, please just give me a chance to explain!" I say

"Fine 5 minutes but after that you're out", she says

I step inside and Ally leads me into the living room. I haven't been here in like a year so it seems kind of different. I sit down and tell Ally to sit down with me.

"Start explaining", she says

"Ok. So I was walking to Sonic boom to find you. I was going to see if you wanted to go out that evening. As soon as I walked in, I saw Kira. I was telling her to leave and I was getting angry. So then when she showed me the video, I got so mad at her because I knew you wouldn't have cheated but then she kissed me when she saw you walking in, so it make it look like I was cheating on you. As soon as you started shouting at me, all the anger I had kept inside of Kira trying to hurt you came out, so I accidently used you as a target, And I am so sorry for doing that"

I looked down into my lap. All of a sudden I feel a pair of soft warm lips on mine. I look up and see Ally.

"Fine I forgive you this time", she says and then kisses me again

I pull apart for a second and say "BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER!" before going back to kissing her.

They made out for the rest of the afternoon.

But both of them never noticed the person in camouflage hanging outside their window. That person was mad. Mad enough kill a person.

And that was Kira.

* * *

**Please Review**

**If you have an idea for this story please PM or review to me!**

**If you have another story idea, put it in my competition "ideas"**

**Thanks,**

**Pooja**


	7. Kira Again!

**Did everyone see the Austin and Ally Season Premiere? It was ROSSOME! But I cant believe that they didn't show what was in the card or that both Austin and Ally got stuck on the Buttercup bus! Oh well tell me if you liked it!**

* * *

**Ally P.O.V**

I was walking in the Mall. Austin was going to bring me on another date today, and I have absolutely nothing it wear.

"Hey Ally", A voice behind me says

I turn around and who do I see? The girl who tried to turn Austin Against me.

"Oh, Hey Kira. What are you doing here", I ask

" Oh Just getting rid of something I don't want!", she replies and pulls out a knife.

"Kira what are you going to do with that and where did you get it?", I ask her nervously.

"I told you, I am trying to get rid of something that I don't like or want.", she says and then starts to walk toward me with the knife out.

I start to run. I just keep running and running But I can always here Kira's foot steps behind me.

After a while I see Dez. I run straight at him, and then quickly tell him what's happening.

"Ok, Ally, lets get out of here.", he says and then leads me to his car.

I get in and we quickly drive to Austin's house to tell him what's happening.

I quickly find him and explain what's happening.

**Austin P.O.V**

I cant believe that Kira did that to my Ally! Oh she better watch her back!

**I really don't know what's wrong with me. I don't update in like a eek and then give you a really short Chapter.**

**I have just had a lot of homework that usually I go to bed at 11 or 12 after I finish it.**

**Anyway I am not getting enough reviews so if I get at least 2 reviews, I will update.(Don't complain its only 2 reviews)**

**Happy Halloween!**


	8. Doors & Ice Cream

**Sorry, I have been extremely busy**

* * *

**Austin P.O.V**

I have been worried sick ever since I heard what Kira did. What if she had actually killed Ally. What would I have ever done without her? Ally is like the sun to me, something that I cant live with.

"Austin honey, are you alright? You have been staring out into nowhere for like 10 minuets now," Ally's voice breaks into my thoughts.

"Yeah I am fine. Hey, do you want to go get ice cream?", I ask

"Yeah sure. Let me just go get my Jacket and purse.", she replies.

As she walks away, I hear the doorbell ring.

"Austin, I'll get it", Ally shouts.

Worried that it Kira, I go running toward Ally before she can open the door. I stop her before she can touch the handle. Worried I go tell her to sit in the living room.

"Austin, I said that I will get it, but ok", and she walks to the living room.

Once I make sure that she is in the living room, I open the door, and it just turns out to be the postman with a box with something I ordered inside.

I give him a tip and then shut the door. The box was a present fro Ally, so I didn't want her to see it, so I quickly dashed up the stairs with out her noticing me and quickly put it in a closet. I race quietly down the staircase and then go into the living room.

"Who was it?", she asks.

"It was just a letter from a friend of mine", I reply.

I usher out of the door, so we can et to the Ice Cream Palace.

* * *

**Ally P.O.V**

Austin has been acting kind of weird ever since the Kira incident. Maybe he is scared. I hope not. I don't want him to worry too much.

When we get to the Ice Cream Palace, I order a Cookie dough and Austin orders a Rocky Road. We take our ice cream and go find a booth to sit at.

We talk about various topics for a while until I notice someone from an opposite table staring at us. They have their face hidden, but I am guessing it is Kira or one of her minions.

I whisper what I see to Austin and we get up and leave. We walk as quickly as possible, to our car. We had a recording next so we drove to the studio.

**I know it's short but I promise, I will update in the next week. My mom is driving me crazy here to go to sleep because it is like 11 at night**


End file.
